One Uchiha to a Senju?
by WriterGirl2160
Summary: An accidental encounter turns enemies into something...more. Even knowing the feud between their clans, emotions stir and hearts once cold from battle and loss, now beat strong for something more. But they know nothing can come of their secret tryst. He's an Uchiha. She, a Senju. And a battlefield is no place for love.
1. Chapter 1

Armor clanged as it was dropped to the floor. "Stupid war..." Swords dropped. "Stupid brother..." Shoes were thrown. "Stupid men with a superiority complex..." A ribbon was pulled, letting loose a torrent of white hair. "Horrible brothers getting in my way!" Yelling made her feel slightly better. "You're all bastards!" "No we're not!" She ripped open the flaps of her tent to confront her brother. Her white hair flying in her rush, violet eyes screaming in silence from the exhaustion she carried. "Shut up and go away! Haven't you ruined my day enough?!" "You almost got killed!" "I was fine Hashirama!" His brown eyes met her violet ones.

Hashirama took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rin, you were reckless. You can't be reckless going against the Uchiha, they can and will kill you! I can't lose another sibling." Rin's eyes lowered and she dropped her angry expression, her eldest brother put his hand on top of her head. "Just do me a favor Imouto, always look behind yourself." "Yeah fine, I'm going for a walk." Rin shook his hand off and walked past. She always went to a nearby lake after a battle, it had a calming effect on her. "Be careful Shortie!" Never turning back she raised a certain finger to Tobirama. "I'm always careful Jerk!"

* * *

Rin sat crossed legged on her normal sitting rock, her hands pressed together as she steadied her breathing. She knew her chakra levels were low, this was why she always came here. Once in awhile she could feel people pass by, after all this was the river seperating the Uchiha and Senju lands. Thankfully any of the Uchiha that patrolled near here just ignored her, one time she was confronted but since she was on her side of the river they quickly stopped the questioning and left her be. She preferred it this way, to just be ignored, not to be pestered by her brothers or by the women of her village to find a man to "protect her and start making a family". Why does she need to be protected? She protects herself just fine! "I bring down mountains with my fists dammit!" She hit the side of the rock creating a large dent in the rock. Not enough to break it and send her into the water though.

"Well if you bring mountains down with your fists I guess I don't need to ask if you're okay." Rin gasped and almost fell off her rock. She did not in any way feel the man now standing across from her walk up. "Where did you come from?" The dark man pointed behind himself towards the Uchiha lands. "So you're an Uchiha?" "Yes and you must be a Senju, since you're sitting on their side. Plus I know everyone in my village and you I don't know." "You're good at deductions." She eyed him carefully, he was tall, probably a foot or more taller than she was. He had dark eyes and long black hair. His dark long hair matched her long white hair. He leaned against a tree directly across from her, watching her carefully she knew that if she made any move to attack he'd be on her in a second. She'd seen him fight before, only for a moment before one of her brothers pulled her from the fight. "I've seen you. On the battlefield. You're strong." He arched an eyebrow at her comment. "I've seen you too. I would not want to be on the receiving end of your fist."

She couldn't help but smile from his comment. "I take that as a compliment so thank you. Now I have a question." He nodded as he began walking towards her on the water. "Why is it that you, an Uchiha, is just simply talking and not questioning me, a Senju, while I'm so close to your border?" He stopped in the middle of the lake, about 50 feet away from her. "I don't think you are a threat. Even if you were, I'm sure I could take you down easily. No offence intended, you're strong and a damn good kunoichi but I am fairly stronger." Rin hopped down from her sitting place and walked towards him. She could feel him letting his chakra flow more freely. He was right, he was stronger. "You're right. You could take me down easily, very easily by the feel of your chakra." She now stood directly in front of him, she of course had to look up at him. "You make me feel shorter." "Sorry?"

It made his stomach turn when she laughed. Not the kind where he wanted to vomit, like when his idiot brother flirted with women, this was more butterflies. 'She's a Senju.' He mentally scolded himself, but he couldn't help the deep seated feeling within himself. Her hair, white as the fresh winter snow. Eyes, violet like the morning mountains catching the sun in just the right way, but cautious, he was sure that was from the war. She was tiny but firm, short in stature but not a twig like the Uchiha women. She was beautiful in all ways possible. "I'm not going to tell you my name." She crooked an eyebrow. "Then I won't either. How about middle names?" "I don't have one. Why don't you just call me Dara?" "Dara. Okay Dara Uchiha! I am Rrriii-Rei! Call me Rei." He covered a laugh at her attempt of covering her name. Her smile grew at his vain attempt of covering his laugh.

They stood there for hours just talking, her doing most of the talking. she had a feeling that while he generally had a tight kept face and kept his arms folded, he was secretly enjoying her company. "Well Dara, I should probably go home. My brothers will eventually come looking." "i understand, I need to finish my patrol. My own brother is probably waiting on me." She stepped away from him but looked back at him. "Maybe I will see you here again?" He nodded his head and caught her eye before disappearing into the darkness of the Uchiha forest. His Uchiwa Fan the last thing she saw on him. She sighed before slowly walking back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Lord Izuna!" Izuna Uchiha looked up from his reading. "Yeah?" "Lord Madara is back from his patrol, sir." Izuna grunted and got up to go meet his elder brother. Madara entered the Uchiha compound waiting for the verbal thrashing that would emerge from his younger brother. Gods forbid he be a few hours late. He opened one eye to look up at the darkened sky, maybe more than just a few...**

 **"Madara!" He grunted in Izuna's direction. "You left this morning for patrol! It's dark! Where have you been?" "Out? Didn't know I needed anyone's permission to leave my own compound." Izuna cringed at the rebuke. "I was worried.." "No you weren't. You know better." Another cringe from Izuna. Madara pushed past his brother, he knew no one came looking for him since everyone in his clan knew better. "You haven't done that since you used to meet up with Hashirama Senju." Izuna watched his brothers back disappear into the head of family house without missing a single step. "Oh sure. Ignore the caring younger brother. And yet he's the one all women want?" Izuna scoffed and shook his head before walking over to the armory.**

* * *

 **Rin poked Hashirama with a stick, he was doing one of his depressed moments...again. "How are you the head of the family? Big baby." Rin giggled as she poked him and he just kinda moved with the poke. Tobirama walked into the room with his usual scowl. "Rin. Where did you go today?" She looked up at her older brother. "I was hiding like I always do after battles." "Where?" Rin scoffed at Tobirama. "I am not telling you. I'm allowed to hide so I can get a breather and I'm not going to let you ruin my time of calm!" "The Uchiha are becoming more of a threat you can't just go off-" "Tobirama." Silence filled the room after Hashirama's booming voice spoke out. "I think Rin deserves her private time and she is strong enough to protect herself."**

 **Rin had never had more respect for her eldest brother than at this very moment. There was finally acknowledgement for her strength in battle. Tobirama growled his annoyance but said no more on the matter. "Well since you're finally here Tobirama we can talk about tomorrows patrols. Tobirama you are going out at first light so gather your squad. Rin you'll be with me for the secondary patrol after lunch. You're in charge of finding the team. Good?"Rin and Tobirama both nodded their okays and walked out of the main house to gather their separate teams.**

 **"He's just so stupid Niro!" Niro raised an eyebrow in his cousins direction. "Why is he stupid this time?" "He's just so..so...condescending!" "Well Rin you're his baby sister. He's worried about your safety. He just doesn't want to lose another sibling." Rin paused her walking as she thought of the brothers she had lost. Her best friend caught her look and his lavender eyes softened. "Maybe just take it easy on Tobirama, kay?" Niro grinned his infamous grin. "Are all you Hyuga this wise?" He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Of course not. Just me." She laughed as he pulled her toward the home where one of their normal teammates live.**

* * *

 **Madara couldn't keep his mind straight tonight. He couldn't focus his mind to what he was supposed to be doing, writing a letter to another Uchiha leader, no no his mind was on violet eyes. "Rei..." He pinched his nose. 'Not even her real name but damn...' He thought to himself while also yelling curses at himself. "A damn Senju." Madara groaned and fell back onto his floor. He knew that eventually he would face her on the battlefield. He'd seen her fight, no way Hashirama would keep someone with her strength and talent away. "Oh what do I care? I barely spoke to her!" 'A few hours is barely speaking?' Madara ran a hand down his face. Pushing himself off the floor he decided that a walk would do him good.**

 **"Izuna! I'm going for a walk!" He made a quick exit before Izuna bugged him again. He felt more comfortable now since he wasnt in full armor and had his hair tied back. "Where are you going?!" Madara rubbed his temple, why was he cursed with such an annoying younger brother? "I'm going out. Not that I need to inform you of my whereabouts considering I'm head of this family!" Izuna stumbled back from the force of his brothers outburst. "Sorry Madara. I will see you later."**

 **Madara watched Izuna retreat quickly, he'd have to apologize later but not now. No, now he really had to get to the lake.**

 **Rin paced across the water back and forth arguing with herself. "He's an Uchiha, a very strong Uchiha, I shouldn't be here. I should attack and take him down! But I've never been able to speak this easily to anyone before except Niro but Niro is family and he doesn't count. I know I've seen Dara before on the field but where...? Dammit!" "What are you mumbling about, Rei?" Rin gasped at his voice so close to her ear. "Dara! You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Madara arched a brow. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of being a ninja?" He watched her contemplating his words, she had a cute little crinkle on her forehead whenever she was frustrated. 'Damn...'**

 **"That is entirely beside the point." Madara grinned a little, one of his new favorite games was making her stammer. Without turning her back, she walked a few paces away from him. "Dara, I have a question for you." He nodded his head to her, internally laughing at her attempt to walk away from his line of reach. "Why did you come back tonight? We are from two families that literally hate each other so much that they kill one another daily!" Madara looked down at the water flowing beneath his feet. "You make it easier to breath, Rei."**

 **Okay that caught Rin off guard. "I'm not sure what to do with that." She laughed nervously and looked away from him. "Rei." She looked back in his direction, directly into his pitch black eyes. "This may only be our second rendezvous but, being around you and your very crazy rants, gives me a moment of peace. I hope that you will consider continuing our meetings."**

 **She was speechless for a few moments. "Dara...you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon. So far in my lifetime besides my best friend, you're the only man who's ever looked at me with actual care and respect." He did his smirk again. "See?! You smirk and laugh at my words but you still want to hear what I say." Madara walked towards her and placed his large hand on top of her head. "I guess we will just have to stay friends, even if we are on different sides."**

 **She smiled up at him, his voice was so deep she could feel the rumble of his words through the touch of hand. She reached her hand to grab his wrist. The contrast of her smooth skin against his roughened skin was more than obvious. "I guess we will." "Unfortunately for tonight I have to get back to my compound."**

 **"It's alright Dara. I have to go on a patrol in the morning anyway." Rin turned to walk away but he made a quick grab at her hand to stop her. "Be safe tomorrow Rei. If someone starts a fire jutsu, duck." "Dara, I will be okay. Besides my main style is lightning so I'll be alright." She gave a smile and gave his hand a comforting squeeze before she walked off the water and into the Senju forest. "Please be safe...I'm going out tomorrow too..."**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin stood at the entrance of the Senju compound preparing for patrol. "Question Rin? Why are we always stuck with morning patrols?" "Because my brothers hate me?" A large hand landed on top of Rin's head and she let out a yelp of fear. She really hated being snuck up on and so far there were only two people who could do that...well three people. "You get morning patrols because you're better in the morning when you're tired." "Hashirama I hate you and you know I hate being snuck up on!"

Hashirama let out a deep belly laugh. "What are you doing out here Hashi? We are about to leave." "He knows, we're coming with you today." Rin looked over her shoulder at Tobirama walking up from his tents direction. "Well if you two are going, why should I go? Can't I have a single day off? Me and Niro." Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged a glance. They both shrugged. "Go ahead, sleep for the morning." Rin and Niro both perked up. "Really Lord Hashirama?" "Yes Hyuga." Rin and Niro grinned at eachother and started walking away. "Thanks Hashi! Thanks Tobi!"

Hashirama and Tobirama watched the two walk away quickly. "I knew she would leave the party willingly." "You just don't want her anywhere near Madara Uchiha, Hashirama." Hashirama frowned deeply. "She's not strong enough to go up against him. I also don't want her hurt, I would break if that happened." Tobirama raised a brow to his older brother. "What I don't count?" Hashirama grinned and put a hand behind his head. "Time to go!"

* * *

Rin couldn't be happier that she had the day off. Letting down her long hair, she rubbed her head. "One of these days my hair is going to fall out from tying it up so damn much." When these rare days finally occur Rin took in the opportunity to have an afternoon nap. She placed her hair up into a loose bun, to prevent a headache but also keep it from getting too tangled while she slept. "Rin?!" "Nooooo Niro!" "Wanna go grab food?" Niro poked his head in to look at her slumping form on the corner of her bed and he began chuckling. "Or you can just sleep the day away." He walked in and pulled her up to stand in front of him, of course he had to look down to see her. "Food or sleep Rin, my sweet darling?" "Sleep, my love. Definitely sleep." Niro smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep Hime. After all you may not get another break for awhile." Rin gave him a sleepy grin. "Goodnight Niro, go ask that one red head to lunch." Niro sighed and shook his head at her cheeky wink as he walked outside.

Rin knew Niro was right about one thing though. With the war going as strong as it was, none of the warriors would be getting a break anytime soon. She blew out the candle next to the bed and while it was still daylight out, the room was dark enough to catch a few extra hours of sleep. Rin snuggled down into the blankets and the several pillows she had, she liked holding the pillows close. One last big yawn before she closed her violet eyes and of course that last rousing thought that maybe her best friend would get lucky with his dream girl...and maybe her dreams would be filled her her dream guy.

* * *

Near black eyes scanned a bloody battlefield. So many needless deaths again today, everyday. From the corner of his eye, he could see his younger brother carrying another young Uchiha who had been injured bad enough to not be able to walk but not enough to cause lasting damage. Across the battlefield he caught the eye of Hashirama Senju. He had a young woman leaning against him, Madara's breath caught until he saw her hair color. It was not the beautiful white hair he had come to be excited about feeling between his fingers. She said she was on patrol today but she was not in this fight. He thanked everything he believed in that she wasn't here. He'd come to value her in his life. He didn't know why, he just did. "Madara! We need to go!" Izuna pulled him out of his short trance and he began walking in the direction of home, while holding his arm that was bleeding. "Have to hand it to Hashirama, he's fast." Madara grunted his agreeance to Izuna.

On the other side of the battlefield Hashirama held young Hana up until her brother grabbed her. He watched Madara Uchiha walk away but he couldn't help but feel that Madara had been holding back and felt like he had been searching for something. "Hashirama?" "Tobirama did you notice that Madara seemed like he was distracted?" Tobirama looked towards the retreating forms of the Uchiha clan warriors. "Perhaps he was. Why?" Hashirama said nothing but gave Tobirama a glance before walking away towards home.

* * *

 _Rin leaned her head on Madara's shoulder, her long white hair intertwining with his black hair. He rested his head on top of hers and kept his arms around her tightly. This was their favorite spot, against the rock where they met. They didn't need to speak because their love spoke for itself, this was where they escaped the harsh reality that they could never be united in public. She reached behind and touched her hand to his face. Madara nuzzled her hand. She turned her face to look him in his eyes, he smirked at her and touched his nose to hers. "Hi Rin." "Hi Madara." He smiled a smile that only she got to see and pressed his mouth firmly against hers. She turned her body to face his, an arm around his neck. Madara moved her legs so she could move easier. They pulled away for just a moment and shared a heated look of passion. Madara tugged off the obi of her kimono and slipped his arms in to rub his hands against her smooth skin. Pulling her closer, he kissed her deeply and passionately, as he did he also leaned her back onto the ground and relaxed his body atop of hers. She moaned that cute sound she always made when they were in this position. He growled against her throat and began moving his hands lower..._

Rin sat up quickly, she was covered in sweat from head to toe. Whether it was from the blankets or that dream...she had no clue. "Oh no..."

(A/N Sorry that I am late posting this! I have been moving and everything is crazy!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Madara resisted the urge to growl at the medical nin who was stitching up his arm. Not so much from the pain of the needle but from the length of time he was taking. 'I'm going to die of old age before this idiot is done...' Madara rubbed his temple, once again resisting the growl that sat in the back of his throat. "There ya go, Lord Madara. All finished." Madara rested his arm in the sling, gave the nin a nod.**

 **He ducked out of the medical tent and walked towards his home. He needed out of the bloody armor he was wearing before anyone saw him and needed something that would cause him to take more time than needed to get to the lake. Madara entered his home, walking straight past his brother who looked as if he wanted to say something but Madara chose to ignore him. Right now he just wanted to get out of his armor, carefully thanks to his damn arm. "That idiot Hashirama and his wood jutsus."**

 **Being very cautious of his arm, Madara shrugged out of his armor. He made a quick decision to leave his chest bare and wear his simple sleeping pants. Anything else would take away any time he was able to spend at the lake. "Yeah cause I'm only going for the lake. Anything else is a coincidence." That's what he told himself anyway as he jumped out of the window. Passing through the gates, he let the guards know he was going for a walk. He also told them not to let his brother out of these walls to coming looking.**

* * *

 **Rin was laying on a flatish rock with her feet in the lake. The slight current from the connecting river made for a wonderful foot massage. Her long hair was splayed around her head on the rock. She kept her breathing steady because the insanity of her thoughts was nearly overwhelming. That dream from yesterday's nap had definitely shaken her, she had never pictured any man she'd known in that way. Rin had also never felt what she felt in the dream. Security, comfort, happiness and...love. Overwhelming love.**

 **"Rei." She let out a squeak and opened her violet eyes to meet his laughing black eyes. "Dara we have talked about the sneaking!" "As I recall, I told you that sneaking was a pivotal part of our jobs." She held up her hands so he could pull her up. He was strong enough to pull her up on her feet from her laying down. They had discovered this on their last meeting. "It's entirely beside the point that we have had this conversation. We will have this conversation till the end of time or until you stop sneaking up on me!" Dara lifted an eyebrow. "Does that mean our meetings will continue forever?"**

 **He watched her breath catch, she looked down in a vain attempt at hiding a blush across her cheeks. It was his chuckle that made her turn and walk towards the falls. He walked behind her, of course he kept a close eye on the darkening forest around them. Their only light being the moon it would be easy for any enemy to make a jump. Granted they were both exceptionally skilled ninja but that was not the point. "Stop watching the forest Dara. If any idiot decided to make a jump on us, we could easily put them down."**

 **It should have annoyed him that he had let someone get close enough to him to know him that well. It didn't. He actually found it endearing. Of course there was still a very small voice in the back of his head telling him he was crazy for even being near a Senju. "How was your patrol this morning?" She looked at him over her shoulder. "I didn't go. My brother gave me the day off...for once." "Brother?" Rin grinned and looked back to the waterfall. "Yeah I'm the youngest of three, used to be more but sadly two of my brothers have died in this stupid war." Dara nodded and placed a hand on top of her head. "I've also lost brothers. You're right, this war is stupid and long." "You forgot pointless. This war is pointless and while I realize that you and I are from different sides so we may have different views, honestly Dara I'm tired of the fighting. I'm tired of carrying people I grew up with off the battlegrounds. I'm just tired."**

 **"It is pointless, but never ending all the same." "Is there no way..." Her voice drifted off. "No way what?" His voice was deeper than before, sounding as if he earnestly wanted to know. "It's nothing Dara, I've had this conversation a thousand times with my brothers. I guess I just don't understand why your family and my family and all the families connected can't make some form of an alliance! Can't you just imagine one big village?" Dara could have sworn he had heard this somewhere before.**

 **"I suppose it's just a long shot dream though." "Perhaps it is..." She could hear the wistful tone of voice. "So now I have two questions for you Dara." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you only wearing pants and what happened to your arm?" Dara did his version of a laugh aka the grunt laugh with a slight smile. "I was wounded on the field and it hurt less to just wear pants." "Does it hurt?" "Yes a bit." Her facial expression hit him low in the gut. "Are you worried, Rei?" She bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. "I don't want you hurt by someone in my own family...or anyone actually." "I have that same idea about you." He neglected to tell her about the worry he had when he saw that girl being carried away by that idiot Hashirama.**

 **"So what are we going to do to pass the time tonight?" Her smile made everything from the day better.**

* * *

 **"Tobirama. You're up late tonight." Hashirama walked up behind his younger, scowling brother. Hashirama has told him before that if he doesn't start smiling his face will freeze in that permanent scowl and he will never find a wife. "Rin isn't back yet. Every night for the last week she has snuck out to go to some unknown location." "Tobi, you do realize that even if we don't like it, Rin is now a grown woman. Not only that but she is also one of the finest kunoichi to emerge from this clan. I pity the fool who picks a fight with her." Hashirama could tell that nothing he said would appease Tobirama. He knew his baby sister had been gone for quite a few hours now, hell he watched her leave at sunset.**

 **"What if she was attacked by Uchiha?" "Tobirama. You are the biggest worry wart. Calm down and go get some sleep. I will stay up and wait for our dear baby sister." Tobirama glared at his older brother but heeded his words. It had been a long day anyway. "Fine, you win. I need a hot bath anyway." Hashirama clapped his brother on the shoulder as he passed. He would honor his word and stay out here until Rin came home. He knew she took quite awhile last night so...he would have to apologize to Mito later. "It's going to be a long night..."**

 _ **A/N I am so sorry that this chapter took forever and a day to put up! I was moving and working and moving again and working and had no time! Hope you enjoyed please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm doing a little time jump at this point. We have their adorable meeting and some encounters between them but I think Dara-chan is ready for a little more ;) so TIME JUMP by a few months)

Hashirama stood in the medical tent healing a young ninja who took a harsh blow from an Uchiha earlier in the day. "So it will be a week or so before you're ready to get back out there. Take this time to rest and prepare yourself for more." "Yes sir Lord Hashirama. I promise next time I won't let any of those stinking Uchiha catch me off guard!" While he admired the spark of this young kid, he didn't like putting him in harms way. He hated putting anyone in his clan in harms way. 'Why won't Madara agree to a truce?'

Hashirama rubbed his forehead, all this stress was going to cause him to wrinkle and die prematurely and then he would have to leave the clan to Tobirama and the same thing would happen to his little brother and then Rin would take over..."Oh Kami." "thinking about wrinkles and me taking over?" "Rin, sometimes I could just throttle you." Rin smiled her famous grin at him and leaned against her big brother with her doe eyes. "I wuv you big brudder!" He sighed, put an arm around her to hold her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Someday this war will be over and we can all take a day off." "Promise brother?" "Swear baby sister. You going to your hiding spot?" He felt her body tense up, "Yes, not for awhile though." "Just remember what we talked about." "I know. Don't get into something I can't handle later." She began walking out of his embrace but he grabbed her long hair before she got too far. "Be safe Rin." "I'll catch you later Hashi."

She stepped out of the medical tent and into the light of the setting sun. She needed to fix her hair and put on her comfortable clothes before going to meet Madara tonight. She finally figured out a few weeks ago just who he was.

 _Rin stood behind the rock on the battlefield just a few yards away from where a group of Uchiha were standing and discussing their plans. One of her battle attributes was the divine art of stealth. They were discussing what Lord Madara wanted to do and then she heard it. The voice that had soothed her nervous break last night. That was Dara. She knew he was an Uchiha but not his exact position. She dared a look around the boulder and her fear was confirmed. Her Dara, the man she had come to care for, was in fact the leader of the Uchiha. Madara Uchiha, the same Madara that used to meet her brother at the river when they were children._

 _*That night*_

 _Rin had performed a stone jutsu that created a new boulder in the center of the lake, now she could face the direction that Madara would come from. She felt his presence before she saw him come through the trees. Madara looked directly into her eyes and could tell that she was being extremely cautious tonight. "Something the matter Rei?" "You're Madara Uchiha. Leader of the Uchiha." Her gaze was unwavering and strong. Then again, so were his. "Yes, I am. Does that change things?" "No."_

She remembered that night with perfect clarity, and while he didn't know her true identity yet, he did know her name now. Now it was just a waiting game until he figured out just who's sister she was. Would he still look at her the same after he found out?

"Ah there is my sweet, beautiful, wonderful best friend!" She was laughing at his crazy greeting since she knew he was about to ask her something that she would say yes to and inevitably regret later. "What do you want Niro?" "There is a Hyuga family festival. If I don't go with a woman on my arm my grandmother will set me up with the evil one." "Tara isn't evil..." "She's the one that tried to seduce Tobirama." "I'll rip her eyes out!" No one seduces her brothers just to get ahead in life! "I'll do it. When is it?" "Tomorrow night, it may cut into your rendezvous time." He had caught her a few weeks ago when she was walking back to her part of the village, she of course, made him swear to never say anything but thankfully he didn't know who it was she was meeting. "It's okay, I'm going tonight anyway. I'll just let him know that I'll be late tomorrow." "So it is a him." Rin glared at her friend, he just grinned. "I'm going to go get the team ready for tomorrow! Thanks again!" He ran away quickly avoiding her fist. "Coward!"

She would never harm Niro though, he had done so much for her since his family had joined hers in the war. He was part of the head of the family in the Hyuga clan so they had met at their arrival. They'd be children then, both of their fathers had thought they would one day get married and unite the two clans but that would never happen. As much as they loved each other, it was far from a companion love.

Plus she didn't feel that way towards anyone in this village, much to her brothers happiness. She looked towards the sunset, it was almost time. Perhaps her brothers happiness would be short lived soon, but then again...probably not.

* * *

They were sitting on "their rock", his head in head lap while she was playing with his long, black hair. "Your hair is perfect for braiding." His smirk was ever present, he didn't really smile just a snarky smirk once in a while. "Thank you for killing my masculinity." She flicked his forehead. "Hush you. I love your hair."

"Rin..." The tone of his voice caught her off guard as he raised up off her lap and turned to face her fully. Madara took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. "I hate beating around the bush." He quickly pressed his lips up against hers and pulled her body forward to lean into his. He wrapped an arm around her waist getting a better grip lest they fall while she used her palms to push up on his shoulders to lean into him better. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she put her full weight onto him letting him fully hold her up while they shared this first intimate moment.

He used his open hand to lightly graze her thigh using her gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth and duel hers. He smirked when she let a small moan escape her lips.

She pulled her head back so she could catch her breath, what lasted only a few seconds had felt like hours. "Madara..." He put his hand on her neck and used his thumb to caress her cheek. "We have come to a new point in these rendezvous." "Yes, yes we have. We may need to discuss this further Madara." "You're probably right Rin."

She smiled at him with her big smile and he with his small smirk. "I realize we have to hide this but Madara...you make me happy so it's okay." "Good and yes we have to hide but we always have this rock." That made her laugh. "I need to go soon." "Then let's make this moment last." He kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the most annoying thing on the face of the earth." "You'll live." "How do you know that? How do you know, for sure, that I will live? What if I die? If I die, I'm coming back as a spirit and I will haunt you Hashirama." Hashirama could not contain his laughter very well at the ranting of his sister. Granted, all three of the Senju siblings were becoming quite annoyed at this charade from the family elders. What were they doing? Oh they were just the figureheads while the old geezers of the Senju and Hyuga discussed things. Even Hashirama wasn't really needed at this point.

Hashirama could see Niro across the room laughing at Rin's ranting, he probably knew why she was ranting. He still held on to a shimmer of hope that those two would get together but his hope was dying every time his sister would sneak out into the woods. He knew she was meeting someone, he just hoped she was being smart and not getting to close. The Hyuga's would really not like that after all...

"Hashirama are you listening to me at all?" He blinked several times before realizing it was Mito who was glaring at him and yelling under a hushed tone. "Mito?" She rolled her eyes and sent him a look that he would generally cower from but since they were in public... "How are you the head of the family?" Mito sighed and walked away while Hashirama internally cried. Rin had used Mito as a decoy to run away to stand with Niro.

"I hate your family." "I know." "This is dumb." It's just a formality. Hyuga's are nothing if not formal." "I love how you say that with so much sarcasm." Niro grinned and elbowed her arm, of course he immediately regretted that when she almost doubled over from pain. "Damn! That was your bad arm!" "I'm alright, Hashi says it should heal in a few weeks I just have to make sure I don't get hit on that side or it will fully break." "I'm surprised you even got hit, you are usually more cautious." He was right of course but today she had been distracted by a very young Senju who was out for the first time. Had she not taken the blow the kid would have been killed. "How much longer till this is over?" "Why? Have a date with the mystery man tonight?" Well yes, she did but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to escape this festival of old people.

"If one more person asks me when you and I are getting married, I swear I'll rip off my bad arm and start beating people with it." "Well that will definitely be hilarious to watch, let me know before you do so I can watch. If you want to sneak out, I will make a diversion for you." Rin grinned and hugged him with one arm and kissed his cheek. "You're wonderful. If you weren't my best friend I would probably go for you." Niro raised an eyebrow but shook his head as she walked away. They both knew that nothing would work between them, they'd already tried in secret and it had been so awkward they couldn't talk for a week.

* * *

Rin stood in front of her mirror and carefully wrapped her arm in a simple white bandage. It had been hard enough to get the black training wraps around her chest one handed but then to wrap her arm was torture. Blowing out her candle lamp, she walked to the door and peeked out to check for anyone before she bolted to the gates carefully so she wouldn't jostle her arm. One of these days she would have to learn that jutsu her brother had created. Being able to quickly jump from place to place would be so much easier.

Reaching the edge of the woods outside of the gates she reached out her chakra to make sure no one was following her. She was much more on edge tonight than normal, probably because she was 'shirking her responsibilities' as Tobirama keeps saying, though his reality and her reality of her responsibilities were massively different. She just couldn't stand being around the elders any longer, her head hurt enough as it was. She quickly reached the spot where she usually met Madara but he wasn't quite here yet so she had a few minutes to sit and relax and collect herself.

Rin sat down carefully on her sitting rock the middle of the river, since she had created a large indent on her previous rock she had had to make a new place to sit. A few weeks ago she had kicked the ground and molded her chakra and pushed the rock up through the water and voila, a sitting rock in the middle of the river. Maybe someday she'd be able to teach that to her children, the ability to focus everything to one point and use that force to both destroy and create. She just hoped they had her levels of chakra and that of course was reliant on if she even had children and if she would find a man that her brothers wouldn't kill first...

"Well maybe if this bloody war could end, I could actually find one!" "Find one what?" Rin turned around to look at the man who was walking up behind her. She turned in such a way that she shielded her arm from his eyes, he'd find out quick enough she at least wanted a proper hello first. "Find a man that can withstand my brothers. Know anyone?" Madara raised an eyebrow. "I may know one up to the challenge." He knelt down beside her on the rock, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "How are you Madara?" "Tired, how are you?" "I'm...alive." That was an unusual answer for her and he noticed the way she was moving she close to none which is usually something only an injured would do.

Placing his hand on her back, he looked around her to see her wrapped arm and shoulder. He went red with anger.

"What happened?" "I had a youngling with me this morning. He went up against, and don't be angry when I say this, he went up against one of your more skilled ninja. I saw it soon enough that I was able to protect the youngling but not quite put out the fire before it hit me. It was an interesting jutsu he used, not only did it break my arm in several places but also burned the area bad enough that even Hashirama couldn't fix it very well, he healed as much as he could but my arm is still broken and burned."

Madara placed his hand on the crook of Rin's neck so he could cool down. He knew exactly which ninja did that, Izuna. Madara sighed, he knew this would come eventually, he knew their paths were going to cross on the battlefield. Even though she didn't have enough time to protect herself, he knew just how strong Izuna was and Izuna would win that fight.

"Madara, you do realize that sooner or later we will go up against one another, right?" "I know. It worries me none the less." She knew that him caring for her was wildly outside of his character, she wondered what he must be like as a leader. 'Dark and Stoic like Tobirama, no doubt.' She thought to herself while slipping her good arm around his neck. "Let's not talk about war anymore. Tell me about something nice, tell me the future." Madara smirked and began to speak out her dreams.

* * *

In another part of the forest a problem was stirring. Izuna stood just out of his brothers range with a prisoner of war, a Hyuga. "If you tell me who my brother is with I might show mercy and let you go." "No you won't, you cruel bastard." "I might, ya never know. Now use those damned eyes and tell me!" The Hyuga gave him one last glare before he activated his byakugan and searched for the great Uchiha. He knew this was the last, most doubtful, hope to get back to his family but he had to try. He used his eyes until he finally saw the dark one himself, he was laying over top of a woman. She was smiling and talking to him while she played with his hair.

He looked past their dishonorable position only to realize the worst possible outcome. Not only the lady of the clan, but his younger brother's best and most most trusted friend, the one Niro was secretly in love with. "Well? Who is it?"

"It's Lady Shirin Senju. She's the youngest sibling and only sister of Hashirama Senju. She is also one the strongest kunoichi to be born within the Senju and Uzumaki clans." "You were right Hyuga." Izuna locked eyes with the Hyuga prisoner. "I'm not letting you go." Izuna promptly executed him.

"Now what do I do about my brother?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So Madara will be on the field tomorrow?" Hashirama rubbed his temples but nodded his head at Tobirama. Crossing his arms, Tobirama sighed from what could only be from exhaustion at this point. "I can only assume that you'll be going with us tomorrow?" He waited for the nod before attempting his second question.

"What about Rin? She's one of our strongest-" Hashirama stood quickly. "I don't want Rin anywhere near Madara or his brother for that matter. She's still not fully healed from her last encounter with Izuna Uchiha." Tobirama nodded his approval since, for once, he agreed with his elder brother. "Well who should we put together?"

The two began discussing those who they would be taking into, what they hoped would be a peaceful meeting instead of a battle. They only missed one thing, the woman standing outside where they were talking and from what she had just heard, she knew she would have to go and speak with one of her closest friends.

* * *

Madara puffed on a wooden smoke pipe and simply listened to the elders and his brother speak about the plans for tomorrow's "meeting" with Hashirama. He heard every word that was said about running a sneak attack on Hashirama by sending an extra force to attack from behind, it was a great idea except for one tiny thing. "Hashirama will be expecting this, he and I think alike when it comes to war. He will know it is coming and he will send in his brother, Tobirama." The silence in the room was almost instant after Madara spoke.

"Since I am leading this stupid meeting, I will make the decisions alone. If anyone needs me, don't." Madara stood up to his full height, above the rest of the war party, showing why he was the leader. Someone once said, "Yes, stand to your full height and you're Mr. Scary Sexy Uchiha Man!", had he not been walking out of a full room he would have smiled at that memory.

He walked at a fairly quick pace to the private bath he had had prepared for him. Madara knew he wouldn't be seeing his woman tonight so he opted to have a bath to relax all his muscles before he had to deal with his only rival tomorrow. If it ended up being a fight, he would need all his strength to beat Hashirama.

Madara just prayed that Rin wouldn't be out there tomorrow.

* * *

"Rin, are you awake?" "Hiromi?"

Pale lavender eyes peered into the mirror that Rin sat in front of. Rin smiled and stood to greet her long time friend with a tight hug. "It has been too long since you escaped the Hyuga compound! How have you been?!" Hiromi pulled back and looked at her friend with a grin. "I have been well, annoyed by my brothers as always." "Brothers, can't live with them but love them enough to tolerate their idiocy."

Hiromi's smile could possibly light the world with it's brightness, and it wasn't often that she truly smiled. She mostly smirked, she was by far the most beautiful Hyuga heiress.

"So I heard they are trying to marry you to my cousin Niro and unite the clans." Rin grimaced and nodded. "They are but I doubt very much if the man that I love would allow that." Hiromi sat regally on Rin's bed. "Tell me about this mystery man of yours. I want all details and his name so if I must hunt him down and kill him for hurting you I know where to go." "Well..." Rin rubbed the back of her neck and didn't look in Hiromi's direction. "He must be an Uchiha then." "You know my facial expressions too well." Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "Just how important is this man in his clan?"

"He's extremely important in his clan." Rin caught the look in her friends eyes. "I'm not saying anything else and I know you didn't come to just shoot the breeze." She smiled but Hiromi still had her world famous scowl on, that expression alone had earned her the name "Ice Demon". "Rin, I have to tell you something."

* * *

Madara looked upon the darkened battlefield, dawn had not yet broken but he could see the light on the horizon. Hashirama would be there within the hour and then the fight would begin, again. Madara withheld a sigh so Izuna, who just walked up from his scouting, would not hear his exhaustion. "Well?" "I didn't see anyone or feel anything, maybe they'll be too afraid to show up." Izuna had a cocky grin on his face but it vanished under his brother's glare. "Has Hashirama ever missed a fight with me? Ever?"

Izuna grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "There's a first for everything..." "Wait. What is that?" Madara saw a movement just within the trees across from him. Izuna motioned for scouts to go that way and check it out.

Almost the same second that the scouts reached the area, they were entrapped by what looked to be cages made of... "Lightning?" Madara knew it was a person that stood up and showed themselves, assuming it was a man, he was clothed in a black cloak that covered everything, and he wore a mask made of black and blue colors.

The masked ninja was quickly running towards him and Izuna, taking down every ninja that came towards him without actually injuring anyone. Just as quickly as he was running, he stopped in front of Madara about two arm lengths away, Rin's arms not Madara's. "Who are you?" Izuna spoke first, he was always quick to the punch, at least he wasn't striking first.

The stranger reached up slowly and placed a hand on the mask and the other hand on the hood, in one quick motion they pulled both down. "Lord Uchiha! I have come to put an end to this war." Madara stood almost dumbfounded as he stared at Rin, why hadn't she told him about this idea of hers? He would've tied her down to stop her. "Who are you woman?!"

Izuna aimed his sword at her throat as he questioned her. Rin's eyes stared directly into Madara's and she was almost afraid that after today he would never look at her again, but this had to be done. "I am Rin Senju, daughter to Butsuma Senju, youngest sister of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju! I have come to discuss a peace treaty to prevent anymore casualties."

"So Hashirama sent his little sister to do his dirty work?" Izuna questioned again. "On the contrary, Hashirama has no idea that I'm here." Madara stood there, his face ever stoic, but his mind was trying to process that the woman who stood in front of him, one that he held and kissed almost every night, was the sister of his most hated rival.

"You really expect us to believe that your brother doesn't know that you came here to talk about peace?" "Why would I lie?" Izuna scoffed as if her words meant nothing. "All you damned Senju lie!" Rin's eyes turned into a glare and were aimed at Izuna. Madara knew that look, she was about ten seconds from blowing her top, he knew that if there was one thing to not say to her it was something bad about her clan. They had a rule about talking about their clans, don't talk about the others clan.

"I'm sorry bird head, but I came to speak with Madara not his idiot brother!" Madara closed his eyes for the inevitable fight between the two. "You stupid woman! Just because you're sleeping with my brother doesn't mean you can insult me!" Rin and Madara both looked at Izuna quickly. "Izuna how do you know about Rin and I?"

"Oh please brother, I'm not stupid. I used one of the Hyuga scum to find out who you were meeting!" "You didn't think to tell me?" "Once I knew who it was, I knew we could use her to our advantage against her brothers." Rin growled at Izuna but was being pushed behind Madara, she knew it was a bad situation but with his hand on her arm she felt safe even though she knew he was angry with her at this particular moment. "Izuna, this is not how we do things." "No this is not how YOU do things, The Uchiha have always done this!" "Maybe that's why no one likes you!"

Izuna ripped Rin from behind Madara by her cloak and held at throat level. Madara grabbed Izuna's arm quickly to prevent him from harming her.

"Rin!" Hashirama used his quick speed to wrap a hand around Izuna's throat and Tobirama held a sword across Izuna's stomach. "Let. Her. Go."


	8. Chapter 8

With Madara holding his arm, Hashirama at his throat and Tobirama holding a blade at his chest Izuna was held immobile but still held Rin by her cloak. "You stupid whore! You had this planned!"

"You wanted to use my love for your brother to destroy my brothers?" "What else would I have done? You can't tell me you, all of you wouldn't have done the same!" Hashirama could see the look in Rin's eyes, she was dangerously dancing on the line of letting out her electric temper. "No Izuna, we don't use someone's heart against them. Ever." Madara looked at Hashirama and he knew that Hashirama was right, this was never something he would have done and Hashirama was too kind. Possibly Tobirama but from the look in his eyes, Tobirama was too angry about his sister to think of anything else.

"Izuna you need to let her go." "Not until all of you die!" A crack in the ground under Izuna's feet began to emerge, the air surrounding all of them became heavy and sharp lightning strikes began to hit all around their feet. Tobirama jumped backwards as far as he could while Hashirama pulled Madara away. "What is going on?!" "I'm guessing you've never seen her truly angry on the battlefield! It takes a lot but when it finally breaks, her temper makes her strength and power grow tenfold!"

Izuna still had his hand on Rin's cloak but a second before he could let go she went into attack mode. Moving all chakra into her attack, she hit Izuna squarely in the chest sending him flying several hundred feet. Rin had felt many bones breaking when she struck but at her current height of anger she didn't care, no one would hurt her family.

She saw in the corner of her eye a kunai flying towards her but she ran, with insane speed, towards Izuna who was trying to get off the ground in time to counter attack. He drew his blades out just in time to partially break the hit she was sending his way. Izuna and Rin clashed in a strike of metal and fists, her speed unmatchable so much so that all he could do was try to block. There was fighting around them and the two sides began to follow their leaders.

Hashirama and Madara could only watch in horror as another part of this war broke out. "This is exactly what she was trying to prevent!" Madara could barely breathe, the woman he loved was fighting his only brother and was winning and if that wasn't bad enough the exact thing she had tried to prevent could have been avoided had his idiot brother just been silent! "Madara!" He looked where Hashirama was looking, a youngling Uchiha was about to be killed.

Rin saw a shine in the corner of her eye, even though she knew to never take your eye off an enemy, especially one as strong as Izuna, she looked to see a young black haired Uchiha child no older than 14, she also saw Niro about to run him through. Turning her attack to the ground she shattered the earth they stood on, sending Niro onto his backside and saving the child. "Niro! Don't ever-"

A bloodied sword ran through Rin's midsection. Izuna had seen his chance and he took it, he knew that she would never let a child be harmed, that's why he moved until she could see it and then he could run her through. Even better since she destroyed the ground there was now a huge cavern in the earth. Grabbing her by the neck, he pulled her close twisting the sword as he did. "I win. You die." Izuna used enough force to throw her towards the break, she hit the ground before falling into the darkness.

(A/N So I know this is super short! But I wanted to give yall a quickie chapter and big cliffie! Next chapter will be up soon and it will be a long one!R&R)


	9. Chapter 9

The pain was unbelievable. It wasn't until he twisted the sword though that reality hit her, he put his own clan at risk to take her down. He knew she wouldn't let any child be hurt on the field, he learned that last time he got her. He grabbed her by the throat, pulling her towards him and twisting the sword more. "I win. You die."

He threw her hard towards the break in the earth, she knew that she wouldn't have the strength to stop her fall. Hitting the ground, she bounced down into the darkness. She fell and again hit the wall which finally forced her eyes into darkness. ' _Well at least I won't feel death...Madara...'_

* * *

It was like slow motion, Madara could see it happening but it didn't feel real until she hit the cavern wall. "Rin!" He heard Hashirama call her name and begin to extend a wood branch in a vain attempt to catch her but Madara knew one thing. He knew he was faster then Hashirama's reach, with that thought he ran and jumped down. Grabbing her wrist, he hit the wall and put all his chakra in his feet and hands so he could hold on to the wall and not drop Rin.

He pulled her up over his shoulder in such a way that he could hold her, he used his other arm to reinforce his hold knowing she couldn't hold on from being unconscious. Cradling her tightly, he jumped from the wall to the other side and back again to the top. With her blood on his armor, he set Rin on the ground with her head slightly propped up on a rock to keep her from drowning in blood until Hashirama could get his ass over here. "Please don't die, I need you..."

Madara looked up almost desperately searching for one of those idiot brothers of hers, it no longer mattered that she was his enemy or that her brother was his most hated enemy. She needed to live, he needed his calm.

"Get away from Lady Senju!" He saw the attack coming from one of the Hyuga warriors and jumped back. He couldn't use his fireball to attack or he risk hurting her. 'Damn..' He went back a far distance before attacking the Hyuga. It was a short lived fight before Hashirama stepped in to fight him.

"Madara this has to end!" Hashirama could see the conflict in Madara's eyes, he could see that he was torn between the fight between Tobirama and Izuna and going to protect the white haired beauty laying on the ground. Madara closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and going in for the attack on Hashirama. Growling, Hashirama met his attack.

On the other side was Izuna and Tobirama, both growing tired but neither ready to give up. "Just give up! You can't beat me!" From the corner of his eye, Tobirama could see the faint rising of his baby sisters chest shallowly rising. "You might have killed my sister!" There was a certain, murderous, glint in Izuna's eyes. "Your whore of a sister tried to seduce my brother! I hope I killed her or I'll just have to try again!"

* * *

The next moments happened as if they were in slow motion. Madara and Hashirama saw it happen at the same time out of the corners or their eyes. Tobirama struck and Izuna fell, almost in the same fashion that Izuna hurt Rin except Tobirama struck from the front. Before he could even hit the ground Madara was there to catch him and lower him down.

Hashirama knelt down next to Izuna and looked up at Madara while Tobirama went to collect their, still bleeding, sister. "Madara, this war is insane. How many more must die? Izuna? Me? You? Rin?" Madara looked up at her name, his emotion while a rare thing, showed today in his black eyes. "Madara...don't listen..." Izuna coughed up blood when he spoke. "Hashirama! We have to get her back!"

Madara saw her closed eyes, blood was trickling from her lips as well as running from her chest down her arm and down her torso. It was like someone took the knife that had been shoved through him when Izuna went down and twisted and ripped into him more. He lifted his brother in his arms, "This is over today."

All Hashirama could do was watch him walk away. "Hashirama! She'll die if we don't go!" "Let's go then." They ran as fast as their legs could take them, her life hanging by a simple thread. Hashirama knew he would have to work fast to save her life, he couldn't lose her but he feared what would happen if Madara lost both his brother and his love all in one day...

* * *

Days had passed since the fight. Madara stood in front of the window watching the moon, his eyes still healing from the exchange. There were so many things running through his head and the most important thing was if Rin was even alive. He had no idea but he knew that if she was no longer alive that some piece of him would know, she had to be alive because his soul was still intact...

(A/N I am so so sooooo sorry this chapter took so long and is so short! My laptop crashed and I wanted to get this out ASAP!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hiromi stared out of her dining hall window, Tobirama had just left with a report on how her dearest friend was alive but just barely. It had been days since the fight and Rin hadn't awoken yet, she was just barely holding on. Hiromi knew she was stronger than this but there was something that was keeping Rin from waking up, she just didn't know what. "Hiromi-hime?" She tilted her head in the direction of Niro's voice. "Cousin." "I know Rin, she will pull out of this. She's too damn stubborn not to." Hiromi took a deep breath, turning around she barely spared her cousin a glance as she passed him she spoke under her breath. "This is different."

* * *

The days had been slow and Hashirama had yet to leave his sister's side, Tobirama sat at the bottom of the bed and just stared out the window. Hashirama knew that Tobirama was blaming himself, but no one could have stopped this once the actions were in motion. Mito placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, she knew he was in so much pain. Losing another sibling, especially his only sister, would destroy both of the men in front of her.

Hashirama rested his cheek on her hand, the tears that had been long dry began to run again. Grabbing the hand of his sister, he held it to his lips and kissed her cold knuckles. Her cold hands brought a new light in Hashirama's eyes. Laying her hand down on the bed he stood up, "Tobirama. Get your team. I'm going for Madara tomorrow." "Hashirama?" "Mito the time has come for this war to end. The fact that my sister is laying here is more than enough of a reason for me now." Tobirama held the door for his brother as both men walked out with a certain newfound air of finalization.

Mito watched the men exit and could only sit with Rin and worry about the newest outcome that would be arising. "Oh Rin, please wake up. They need you now more than ever..."

* * *

 _It was like floating...in the darkness...nothing hurt here...no war... **"** **No Madara"**...'what?'..." **You heard me Shirin..."**..."Who are you?"... **"You know me...we've always been one**..."..."You're my strength?"... **"I am your lightning...I am your anger..."**..."My anger..."... **"I am your storm...I am your darkness..."**..."What is your name?"... **"You used to know..."**...She began to see a flickering light emerging in the distance...long grey wings showed themselves before the face of a great owl showed itself..."You've come back..."_

Rin's limp hand gripped Mito's so tightly she almost cried out in pain. "Rin?!"

* * *

Madara puffed his pipe and stared at the moon, sitting on the roof away from the cluster of the Uchiha house used to clear his mind until he found true solace at the lake. He hadn't had solace in over a week...with no word if his heart was even still beating. Every time he closed his still healing eyes all he saw was her violet eyes and white hair. Madara rubbed his forehead and sighed, he would meet Hashirama on the battlefield again tomorrow, but he knew his mind would be in only one place.

"Lord Madara!" Madara saw a young Uchiha boy looking up at him from the ground, his black eyes full of life and maybe a little fear of approaching his great leader. "Yes?" "Something is happening at the front gate!" Madara arched an eyebrow and looked towards the main gate and saw the dirt flying from whatever the hell was happening. He sighed and placed his pipe down and jumped towards the commotion.

He approached the gate to see six of his men barely holding off against a white flurry. All he really saw was fireballs and flying white hair. "Lord Madara, thank Kami you're here! She's a Senju come to attack!" Madara made a movement with his hand and all the Uchiha's jumped back to await their leaders attack until Madara saw Rin standing there. Barely alive and bleeding from her chest she looked as if she wasn't even...conscious. Rin began to fall to the side and Madara jumped to her side and cradled her tiny frame close to him, "Go fetch a medic!" "My Lord, she's a Senju!" Madara glared in the direction of the man who dared speak. "Fetch. The. Medic. Now." The men jumped to go find a medic as he walked with her back to his house, careful to not jostle her and cause more blood flow. "What did you do this time? Silly woman."

(Okay it's short I know but its a chapter! More to come very soon I promise!)


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean she got up and left?! She was barely breathing and comatose! With a hole in her damn chest!" "Tobirama!" Tobirama caught Hashirama's dark look, "We shouldn't be focused on how she left, we should focus on where she went. She can't be conscious, remeber when we were kids and you hit her hard enough to knowck her out and we found her ten miles away sleep walking?" Tobirama nodded, "Which means she'll fight anyone who touches her. Hell maybe she'll go kill Madara in this state." Mito scoffed and hit Tobirama in the back of the head. "Idiot."

"Tobirama has a point though, she could attack without knowing what she's doing and then we could have a very serious problem." Mito looked at her husband with a questioning look. "What if they take her hostage and don't treat her wounds properly?" "Do you honestly think Madara would allow that with her?" Tobirama growled in the corner, "I can't believe that we let them see each other long enough to get to this!" "Tobirama there's no way we could have known about them." "Had we followed her like I wanted, we would have!" Hashirama sighed and sat on the now empty bed. Mito looked at her obviously stressed husband, "Tobirama give us a moment please." "I will not! She's my baby-" "Get Out!" Tobirama glared but left the room.

Mito kissed the top of Hashirama's head as he held her close, not too tight since he didn't want to crush their growing child. They hadn't told anyone about the little one yet, times were too stressful and they didn't want everyone to worry more. "He was different when he saw her on the field that day. He always has a look of darkness but when he looked at her, especially after she got hurt...he was different." "Well maybe he'll care for her if that's where she went. We don't know anything and we won't until she's found. For now though, let Lady Hyuga look for her and you focus on fighting Madara tomorrow. If anyone can find her, it's Hiromi." "You're right. I know you're right. I just can't lose her too." Mito tilted his face up so she could look her love in the eyes, "It'll be okay, even if Madara does have her I don't think he'd do anything except maybe try and keep her close to him." "Why would he want that?" "For the same reason you want me close to you." Hashirama paused and his eyes widened as it dawned on him. "She's pregnant?!" Mito hit her husband. "He loves her you idiot!"

* * *

"She's extremely weak my Lord, I'm not sure how she made it here let alone fighting." Madara folded his arms as he looked down at the suddenly tiny woman laying in his bed. Hell the pillows were larger than she was. He wanted her to stay there longer...but not like this. "Thank you Master Tana, that will be all." "My Lord..." "Tell my house staff to send food and tea on your way out." The medic sighed and nodded as he followed the request and left. Madara watched until he heard the click of the sliding door, then he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rin, where are you?" "Shhh.. ..." Madara quickly looked to the small voice that emerged from her mouth. "What?" "Shiii...rn" Madara placed a hand on her neck. "Talk to me love." She groaned and blinked until her eyes opened slowly. "Shirin..." Madara looked confused for a moment, she almost smiled when she saw the cute little wrinkle on his forehead. "Your name, what about it?" "Say it." "Shirin?" Rin smirked and turned her head towards him.

"How do you feel?" "Broken..." Madara raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you did get stabbed through the chest and fight off six of my men while unconscious." She groaned, "Must be why it hurts to breathe." Madara sighed and shook his head. "Must be, Rin you could've died, in my arms no less. What the hell were you thinking that day?" She turned those dark violet eyes to his black ones. "I didn't want anyone else to die...turns out I just made it worse." Madara closed his eyes but leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "It wasn't your fault that day. Don't you dare carry that on your shoulders." He felt her hand on his cheek, she gave a light caress over his eye. "You're going to fight my brother again aren't you?" She asked it even though she already knew the answer. "Why didn't you tell me who your brothers were?"

Rin took a deep breath and tried to move into a sitting position, with his help she did. "I was afraid of what your reaction would be. You hate no one like you hate Hashirama, and I'm his baby sister. Hell I'm his only sister." "And yet you're here. Not with your brothers, or that Hyuga you told me of." Rin smiled at his annoyance of Niro, "You couldn't possibly be jealous of Niro. You the big, strong Uchiha leader, jealous of someone?" Madara straightened his back and looked away from her but before she could laugh at him again, a young maid walked in with food and tea. "Sorry My Lord, they told me to bring this to you." "Set it on the table." Rin looked at him with a sour face. "Please." He turned to her with a surprised look. The young maid looked at the exchange between the two but quickly placed the tray down and scurried out.

"Why?" "Just because she works in your home doesn't mean you have to be mean." He arched a brow. "She's not even an Uchiha." "Neither am I but I'm the one laying in your bed." "Yes you are in my bed." She blinked once and then realized just what she said. A deep blush setting in her cheeks, Rin grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. Madara just sat there chuckling to himself and poured some tea for himself. "Always knew you'd end up in bed with me." He heard a gurgling sound from the pillow.

* * *

Hashirama locked his armor on and looked at Tobirama who was almost finished readying his own armor. "Are you ready little brother?" "Oh hell yes. Lets go find Shirin." "If she heard you call her that, she'd set you on fire." Tobirama glared at his brothers bad moment of humor. "This is not the time for jokes Hashirama." With that Tobirama walked out to talk talk to the team. Hashirama sighed. "That's why I did...Rin I desperately hope you are safe. For all our sakes."


	12. Chapter 12

**"What are you doing?" Rin froze as she heard Madara's voice behind her. She was almost to his bathroom but had to stop for a breath and that's when he walked in. "Don't try to stop me! I'm going today!" She could feel him walk up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. His black hair mixing with the white strands of her hair. "I don't want you in danger ever again." "Madara, we're ninja in the middle of a war, a war by the way that is between our families. I'll put myself in danger as long as there's a youngling to protect." She felt his mouth against her neck from a very tender kiss. "That's not fair Madara." He growled against her throat and he held her as tight as he could without hurting her more. "Don't go today. This is mine and Hashirama's fight. It's about damn time we hashed it out." "I'm afraid Madara." "Of What?" "One of you will die..."**

* * *

 **"Where is he?" "You're the sensor of the family, shouldn't you know?" Tobirama scoffed in his brothers direction. "Rin is a better sensor and you know it." "This is true but she always let you lead on the field.""Only because I'm older and meaner." Hashirama raised an eyebrow in his brothers direction. "You might be older and meaner but she's smarter and stronger." He could feel the anger radiating from Tobirama coming in his general direction, with a deep sigh Hashirama looked at his brother. "Tobirama, Rin is exceptionally powerful, possibly stronger than me and smarter than you. She would never, however, push past us because she respects our positions and loves you and me more than anyone." "Not Madara..."**

 **The brothers shared a look. "She could have picked anyone..." "Maybe she could be the calm for his storm." "She's the reason his brother is dead. She could already be dead Hashirama!" "She's not. I saw the way he looked at her, she's probably safer with him than us." Tobirama scoffed and rolled his eyes in typical Tobirama fashion. "Naivety will be the death of you." "Anger will be yours."**

 **Hashirama felt something dark across the field. "He's here."**

* * *

 **Two men, breathing heavily, just staring at each other. "Can this...be finished now?" Hashirama had to breathe in between words, he was exhausted from fighting. Madara breathing just as heavily, "Yeah...I'm tired of this." Hashirama nodded and layed back and just closed his eyes. "How's my sister?" Madara just sat back and propped an arm on his leg. "Mad because...I wouldn't let her come." Hashirama chuckled, "She's a stubborn one. Her way or no way." "I've noticed."**

 **"You noticing disturbs me Madara." Madara smirked. "You're not going to let her continue seeing me after all is said and done, are you?" "Not so much me as Tobirama. She's really going to hate him keeping her on a short leash." "She's a grown woman." "You're a man, you're a man our brother hates, you're a man who's own family would never approve of her." Madara sighed, "Life is too difficult." "Probably. My wife is with child." "Congratulations. Whole camp in an uproar?" "You're the first to know." Madara raised a brow at his old friend and enemy. "You realize your sister will kill you when she finds out that I knew before she did that she has a tiny niece or nephew coming, right?" "Damn..."**

 **This is how Tobirama found the two great leaders. Conversing like the old friends that they were. "Are you two idiots almost done up here?" Both exhausted men looked at him. "The clans are uniting, one big village. No more war." Tobirama's jaw just kind of fell, he looked a bit like a fish. Hashirama laughed, Madara smirked. "We're too tired for this hell anymore." "So basically you beat each other senseless and then said screw it let's make a village for everyone?" The leaders shared a look. "Pretty much." Tobirama rolled his eyes but started back down the hill as the other men got up and began following him.**

* * *

 **Rin had wandered around the main Uchiha house until she found a small courtyard where she could sit under a tree. It was just the part with the walking and the sitting hurt just as badly. Movement in general hurt along with breathing and a wonderful stabbing on her back when she leaned against anything. She was quite happy in this spot currently though. It was calming and while she was in pain, it was nice and the shy, little maid had brought her some tea.**

 **"Look Madara, we found a mouse in your garden." That was Hashirama's voice, Rin looked up too quickly which resulted in pain but her surprise at her brothers standing in front of her with Madara was more obvious. "Is it all over?! Everyone is happy and alive? Can we finally get the village and the nice old man can have his dream of a ramen shop?" Hashirama smiled and sat next to his sister. "Yes. Yes and yes. Most definitely!" Rin hugged her eldest brother in sheer delight and hugged her other brothers leg since it was all she could reach without having to get up. "Madara I can't hug you because you're way over there and I can't get up." He smirked down at her, "Raincheck."**

 **(A/N So I know I haven't updated in awhile AND this is kinda short, my apologies but I wanted to get something out and I swear I won't keep everyone waiting that long again!)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Your brother is driving me crazy!" Rin raised an eyebrow at Hiromi as she entered the Hyuga main building. "Hashirama?" "No! Tobirama!" "Did he come with flowers again?" "He came with flowers and candy!" "Bastard." Hiromi glared at her friend, "This is not funny Rin. I don't know what game he's playing but I'm going to set him on fire!" "Hiromi, his main jutsu is water so fire is kind of useless. Also I think he's in love with you so he's basically set on you and he's stubborn like me. You're screwed!" Rin could feel the glaring daggers at her back as she finally found a chair to sit in. "Still in pain?" "It's getting better but very slowly." "And things with Madara?"

Hiromi watched the sadness cross her friends face. "They won't let me anywhere near him and Tobirama threatened Niro that he wouldn't leave my side for anything except sleeping." "When did you see him last?" "I keep being forced to all major events so I see him when all the leaders meet. Of course I'm under the watchful eye of your grandfather and my brother. We can't even make more than eye contact!" Hiromi placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry. It is unfair to you both." Rin sighed and grabbed her crutch to stand again. "Yes well, I think if we want anything to continue we'll have to be even more secretive than before and I hate it."

* * *

"So we need to find a good location for the village, also a name for the village." Hashirama sat next to Madara at the head of an exceedingly long table full of clan leaders and certain important members of said clans. Tobirama and Rin sat to the left of Hashirama, Tobirama listening to everything intently, Rin was half asleep with her arm strapped to her chest to limit mobility. To her left were the members of the Hyuga clan, Hiromi sat next to Rin much to Niro's dismay. Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's wife, sat in as a representative of the Uzumaki clan. So many clans in one room, it was almost unheard of and yet here they all were.

Simply to discuss how they would live in harmony in one big village. Of course, every one had specific things they wanted and no one could agree on anything. Hashirama was also getting creeped out because everytime Rin would look up, she'd make creepy love eyes at Madara and then Tobirama kept staring at Hiromi Hyuga and Madara couldn't stop muttering under his breath about setting everyone on fire. It was giving him a migraine.

"The Hyuga's need their own compund!" "As do the Uchiha!" "You don't need a compund as much as we do." The two elders had been bickering back and forth like this for a solid half hour. "Why don't both clans build their own compounds within the village?" Rin spoke, partially out of turn but that's never stopped her before. With all eyes on her now, she spoke with a little more power in her voice. "Look, all I'm saying is no matter how unified the village will be, the major clans will all want their own separate places for their own festivals and such. So let the major clans have their compounds within the village walls and everyone will be happy."

It was almost comical the way she could leave a room full of men speechless, the few women only smirked because of her. Hashirama could have sworn that he saw Hiromi high five Rin's good hand. 'Those two will be the death of me and Tobirama.'

2 Hours Later...

"You sure you don't want me to help you back?" "Hiromi I have two brothers, a Niro and a Madara, pretty sure one of the four can help me back." The two women shared a knowing look since Tobirama would be attached to Hiromi and Hashirama would be attached to his recently "popping" wife. "Okay so two men to walk me back." Rin laughed until it hurt too much to keep going. "Hopefully you'll be all healed soon, then you can actually do things again." "Like breathing?" "Among other things..." Hiromi wiggled an eyebrow at her friend before making an escape. "I hate you!" Hiromi just waved a hand. Rin smiled at her escaping friend. Stretching out her good arm, Rin grabbed her crutch and attempted to stand. Halfway up and then she felt a hand on her backside pushing her the rest of the way up.

Rin knew that hand, she knew who it was attached to, also knew there was only one person who would dare put a hand on her in the presence of her brothers. "Madara that is my butt." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Not what you said last time I grabbed it." She couldn't hide her face fast enough. She could feel the rumble from a hidden laugh behind her. "Want me to help you back?" "Yes please, can I trade the crutch for your arm? It's easier to hang on to you than the crutch." Madara took the crutch and let her wrap an arm around his, he could feel her put her weight on him a bit. Normally he would wrap an arm around her but that would cause her pain.

So he held her up with one arm and held her crutch in his other hand. They began the slow walk out of the room until Tobirama stepped into their path. "Where are you two going?" "Oh put back the big brother stance away, Madara is being kind and helping me back to my tent. You know so I don't have to hobble there all by myself and look even more pathetic!" Rin could see her brother seething but he also knew better than to test her temper so he stepped to the side. Rin and Madara began again to walk outside.

"I hate this." Madara looked down at the white haired beauty leaning heavily on him."What?" "I hate having to rely on someone else to even walk right. I hate having to get the lazy eye from my brother everytime you're around, and I hate hiding the fact that I am quite fond of a man!" Madara stopped and looked down at Rin. "Quite fond of what man?" Rin raised an almost regal eyebrow at the man towering above her. "Gee Madara, I wonder who it could possibly be." Madara dropped the crutch in his hand and placed it on the crook of her neck. "Someday Shirin." "Promise?" "Swear on my life." "Madara?" He made a noise in his chest. "What are you promising me?" Madara took her good hand and placed it on his chest. "Beats for one." Madara leaned down and kissed her lips almost roughly but almost softly at the same time. Rin leaned more into him and into the kiss. "Madara..." He made a noise against her lips. "I love you." His black eyes opened to stare deep into hers, "Good."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready for the big reveal Rin?" "Just take the damn bandages off so I can move again." Hashirama chuckled at his sister who was more than ready to be released from the constricting bandages. "Now you're still going to be tender in some areas, especially your back and chest, but your arm and shoulder are pretty much good to go." Rin watched her brother carefully remove all the bandages and finally free her now stiff arm.

She stretched out her arm above her brothers head and almost every joint made a loud pop, even her fingers. "Well that was disturbing." "Oh shut up Tobirama, do you have any idea how good that felt after weeks of no movement?" Tobirama just shook his head making his hair wave. "Hey big brother?" Tobirama looked down at his sister. "You have fluff hair." Rin smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

The innocent wooden target was well hidden behind a grove of trees and yet all the targets were filled with kunai and a dead paper bomb. It had also been lit on fire earlier as well as the ground beneath being destroyed...twice. The ninja responsible simply stood on the other side of the field and stretched their arms out.

"Well you haven't lost your touch Rin! Haven't seen the target that mangled since you and Tobirama had it out for each other." Rin smiled at the memory of zapping Tobirama with a lightning jutsu. "Yeah that was tons of fun. What's up Niro? Hiding from the family?" "You know my life too well." Rin grinned at her longtime friend. Niro just shook his head at her and pulled out a little bag and handed it to her. "Ooh gifts! I like gifts! What did you bring me?!" Niro simply laughed as she pulled out the contents, "It's a sandwich from Hiromi. She knew you'd come here first and train till you passed out so she sent me over with food."

Rin snickered and bit into the deliciousness that Hiromi was secretly famous for. She would make a secret sauce, a sauce she refused to share the ingredients for, she put on a layer of beef and pork, a layer of slightly chopped up lettuce, some pickles and olives (how she got those Rin would never know) and finally she would add the sauce. The tangy, sweet sauce with a slight spice just to give a kick.

With her sandwich in hand, Rin sat in the cool shade under some trees and munched. Niro laid on his back next to her and handed her the bottle of water he had in his pack. "So how much did Hiromi and my brothers threaten you for you to come out here and keep an eye on me?" "Well Hashirama put on his 'I am the leader' face, Tobirama glowered and shoved me into a wall but honestly the scariest threat was Hiromi. She not only threatened me but also threatened to rip off my manhood with the helpful use of a rusted and dull sword." Rin nearly choked on her sandwich from laughter from the nature of Hiromi's threat.

"I would say it's funny but I think she was serious." "Oh I'm positive that she was serious that's why it's funny!" Niro groaned and tossed an arm over his face while Rin tried to not choke on food and laughter as she chowed down on her sandwich.

* * *

"All I'm saying Madara is that every village has a ramen stand so therefore our village should have two!" Madara could only muster a sigh at Hashirama's antics about ramen. "I will admit that old man makes a great ramen bowl but I don't think he'll be able to handle more than one stand for awhile." Hashirama just dropped his head in defeat as the two men walked towards the training field.

They crested the hill only to find two people totally asleep, one snoring on the grass and the other up against a tree. "I distinctly remember telling her not to push it." Madara looked at Hashirama in bewilderment, "Did you honestly think she'd listen?" "Once, just once I'd like to think that she would listen to reason." Madara couldn't contain his laughter at his friend's naivety as he walked towards the mass of white hair. Hashirama just kind of kicked Niro until he stirred, Madara moved Rin's hair and pinched her nose.

Rin awoke to not breathing and black eyes staring her down. "Madara!" Madara and Hashirama just laughed at her reaction, Niro was sitting up next to her shaking off the tiredness. "You two are buttheads!" "Two of the world's most powerful ninja and she calls us buttheads. Should we be offended?" Madara just raised an eyebrow and offered a hand to help Rin up. "I'm deeply offended, could be scarred for life. Hashirama, she's your sister, I may have to take it out of your hide for this great insult."

Rin used Madara's hand to get up and then proceeded to smack him the arm. "Take it out of Hashirama's hide my ass! What are you two doing out here anyway?" Hashirama stood in front of his tiny sister, "We had meetings all morning, discussing the in progress village." Rin made a noise in her throat, then reached for her kunai pouch. "Have you found a place to go yet? Any open valleys or something?" Madara closed his eyes and crossed his arms while Hashirama grinned looked quite sheepish. "Well actually I was going to ask you at dinner tonight but since you're here...we'd like to ask you something Rin."

Rin looked between the two men and arched an eyebrow at them. "We found a beautiful valley, perfect for the new village with more than enough space for everyone and more!" "But?" Hashirama laughed a bit, "There's a very large river running directly through the center." "Wouldn't a bridge suffice?" Now Madara spoke up, "The size of the river is very extensive, but with your earth abilities..."

Rin's jaw dropped as she looked between the two very tall men. Hashirama looking sheepish and Madara looking almost annoyed that he had to ask someone else for help, even help from her. Then it clicked in her head what they were asking her to do.

"You want me to move a river?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**"A river!" Niro nodded his head. "Are you sure they said river?" "I'm positive they said a river Hiromi!" Hiromi walked down the tiny path in her yard, tossing out treats for the Inuzakas dogs, Rin walked next to her while she had a tiny meltdown. It was quite humorous to Niro to see the pair, one terribly quiet and the other a hot head, they almost reminded him of watching Hashirama and Madara together.**

 **"Well what if Tobirama kept the water above while you move the riverbed?" "Well that could work, but only if..." Hiromi stopped dead and looked at Rin with her 'Death look', "No." "He listens to you!" "No." "Hiromi," Hiromi softened her look at her closest, possibly only, friend, "would you please consider it? For me?" Hiromi sighed and closed her eyes. "It will cost you." "Yes! Thank you!"**

 **Niro just watched in amazement because no one other than the tiny woman next to her, could possibly get Hiromi to do anything with Tobirama.**

* * *

 **Rin stood waiting behind the area where her brothers stood with the Hyuga leaders, listening intently to what they were saying...about her.**

 **"My son is ready to have a wife and Rin is more than ready to be married, she's old enough and it is time for the uniting of clans, Hashirama." Hashirama fidgeted uncomfortably next to his wife and shared a look with Tobirama. "Rin, in no way, will stand for an arranged marriage." "My Lord, wasn't your marriage arranged?" This time it was Mito who spoke, "Yes our marriage was arranged but he was already trying to win my affections. Your question is highly idiotic if you don't know what actually happened."**

 **Rin had to contain herself from laughing hysterically at the poor idiot who just got spoken down to by her favorite sister in law.**

 **"Look, Lord Hyuga, I would love for the uniting of the clans to happen but it's extremely unlikely that it will happen through Rin. You'd have more luck with Tobirama than with Rin." Tobirama scowled and growled deep in his chest. Chuckling, Hashirama composed himself before speaking again, "That's how he feels about it, obviously." "Well Hashirama, I see your point but you should know that this isn't going to be the end of it. The elders will whine until something happens." "Of that, I'm well aware as our elders will do the same but for now it's the end."**

 **Rin heard them all stand and knew it was time to go, Niro wasn't near her so if she wanted a moment of calm, now was the time to bolt. She quietly snuck towards the forest, she needed her rock.**

* * *

 **Long white hair floated in the river, an outstretched hand just under the water as the water flowed between fingers. Her chest rising and lowering with every sleepy breath, mouth ever so slightly open and eyes closed yet fluttering with dreams. That's how Madara found her.**

 **On their rock, passed out. Madara sighed but couldn't help smiling, while no one looked, at the beautiful woman he loved. He'd never admit it but he did, with every piece of his soul. He crouched down to caress her cheek, her adorable chipmunk cheeks.**

 **Rin roused slightly at his touch and fluttered her eyes open to see Madara leaning over her. She smiled and stretched out, "I love seeing your face near me when I wake." "Don't let your brothers know that." She chuckled at his comment as he raised her up into his arms. He held her tightly in his arms, "The Hyuga want me to marry one of their people." He tightened his arms around her. "Over my dead body."**

 **With a snicker she nuzzled her face to his chest, listened to the beat of his heart. "Madara.." "Yes?" "You let go and I'll kill you." Madara openly laughed and twisted down to kiss her sharply. "I guess I'll have to live forever to keep you happy then."**

* * *

 **"So where was she, Hiromi?" Hiromi stepped lightly back through the gates and looked at Hashirama. "With Madara, of course. I'm not sure why anyone thought they would seperate so easily." He sighed, "You're right as usual. Perhaps if they were just open?" Hiromi arched a regal eyebrow, "Heads would explode, it would be hilarious. Make sure I'm there when they tell everyone!" Hiromi walked away with a wave his direction, no doubt to find the idiot and talk him into moving a river.**

 **Hashirama simply sighed and lit his pipe, 'Those two will be the death of me'. A hand graced his shoulder lightly, his beautiful expecting wife smiled a quiet knowing smile. "You know, once upon a time there was quite an uproar about us." He kissed her fingers, "Not like this though, nothing like this my heart." "He won't give her up and she won't let him go without an extremely drastic change of events. You know this Hashirama." "Why did she have to love the one person she can't?" "Would she be Rin otherwise?"**

 **The two shared an almost comical look and both snickered quietly.**

* * *

 **"Tobirama!" The white haired man turned to see his sister running towards him, so he rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Wait you butthead!" SHe pulled his arm and forced him to stop, "I need your help." "No." "You don't even know yet!" "It's still no." "Hashirama wants me to move that river in the valley where they want the village to be, can you help with the water?" He looked beyond her head for a moment, "I'll help."**

 **"Thank you big brother!" Rin hugged him quickly then darted off and high fived Hiromi as she passed her. It was the glare from Hiromi Hyuga that made Tobirama so compliant. Tobirama continued to stare at Hiromi until she too walked away. "Flowers?" She ignored his yelling as usual since she would probably receive flowers no matter how much she threatened him. Tobirama was nothing if not annoyingly persistent.**

 **(A/N I am so insanely sorry everyone! Life has been crazy but I fully intend to update a lot more often now! xoxox)**


End file.
